He falls a little every day
by Joy Booth
Summary: Jake can't help it. He likes her, and if he is not careful, he will quickly fall in love with her.


He falls a little every day

The first time he heard her, he thought he was mistaken. She had just gotten a paper cut, and her finger immediately flew to her mouth.

"Snicker doodles!" she yelped.

He eyed her with mild amusement but said nothing. Three days later, she bumped her knee on the heavy library desk.

"Jimmy Crickets!" she squeaked, rubbing her injured knee.

The more Jake paid attention the more he noticed her notable lack of real cursing. Her inventive little phrases always brought a smile to his face. Then one day she was writing out a long equation on a chalkboard, when Jones rushed in and bumped the board erasing several of the numbers. Cassie turned on his, eyes on fire, and let lose a string of expletives that would have made a sailor blush. Then, just as quick her hand flew to her mouth and she apologized profusely before running out the door.

When she didn't return after a while, Jake went after her. She sat under a tree in front of the annex, weaving odd pieces of grass together. He sat next to her without a word. Waiting for her to talk never took long, but he wanted to give her time to gather her thoughts.

"I just don't know what came over me." she sighed finally.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Darlin'. We've all had our moments with that boy," he replied gently.

"But I am just not that kind of person."

"I know that, and so does everyone else. No one blames you. Actually, everyone is surprised it didn't happen sooner. I mean, Jesus girl, sometimes you are just entirely too sweet for your own good," he grinned, remembering the time she apologized to a street sign after bumping into it.

"So, he doesn't hate me?" she asked quietly.

"I don't think anyone on this planet could hate you if they tried. Now, come back inside so I can show you the puzzle box I just found in the archives."

Three weeks later, Cassie called him sobbing. He was at her apartment in a matter of minutes. She opened the door before he could knock.

"It's ruined," she wailed as a cloud of black smoke blew out of the apartment.

"Got to give me a bit more information, Darlin'. What's got you all twisted up?" he asked as she closed the door and dragged him by the hand into the kitchen. There on the stove sat the charred remains of a cake.

"It's Ezekiel's birthday tomorrow," she explained, not letting go of his hand. "I just wanted to do something nice for him, and now it's ruined."

Jake was surprised by the wave of jealousy that hit him. He was about to say something very unkind, when she turned those big doe eyes of hers on him.

"Will you help me, Jake? I know I should be able to do it. It's just measuring and measuring is math, but it just keeps going wrong and I need you," she begged, swinging their joined hands between them.

In no time at all, they were both covered in flour, and a new cake was in the oven. As they sat waiting for the timer she offered to order his favorite takeout, as a thank you gift for all his help. He was surprised to learn that she knew his favorite restaurant and his regular order.

The cake turned out perfect the second time around. They frosted it together, though Cassie did more eating of the frosting than actual helping. When she walked him to the door, she pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"I had fun," she grinned shyly. "Maybe we can do this again sometime. You know, Flynn's birthday is around the corner."

He agreed and from then on, they were the official party committee for the library.

Several months later, he asked her on their first official date. They had been spending time together for a while, so Jake wanted it to be special. He asked Jenkins to let him use the back door, and took her to a little restaurant in Paris.

"It's this way," she insisted, turning the map in her hands.

"Cassie, I have been here before. The restaurant is this way," Jake said, grabbing her hand to lead her down the crowded streets.

"But the map says…"

"I don't care what the map says, Darlin'. We are going to be late," he reminded her for the tenth time. '

When they turned the corner and he was right, she blushed and turned into his shoulder, hiding her face.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"It was all that stupid maps fault," he shrugged. "Now are you ready for the best meal you've ever tasted?"

She nodded, and they made their way to the restaurant. When they were finished, they took a long stroll through the streets of Paris. Cassie made a mental map of the city so she would never get lost again, and Jake just enjoyed walking hand in hand with her through the most beautiful city in the world.

As their relationship progressed, he found himself spending more and more time at her place. They had just finished a case, and headed back to her place for some food. The next thing he knew it was midnight, and Cassie was snoring quietly in his arms. He tried to shake the pins and needles from his hand without waking her, but each movement caused her to stir. Finally he scooped her in his arms and carried her to bed.

Even in her sleep, she looked beautiful. He tried to move away, but her hand was on his, pulling him into bed with her. She was sound asleep and stealing his heart all at the same time.

He falls a little every time they are together. It doesn't matter if it is the whole team, or if they are on their own. Every time she crinkles her nose, every ridiculous non-curse, every kitchen disaster, every wrong turn, every night, he falls. Love is a choice. It is waking every day knowing it could be her last, or his last for that matter, and he still finds a new way to fall. And he never wants to stop.


End file.
